


三日与百年（三）

by kakakakki



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, x1, 衍你 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakakki/pseuds/kakakakki
Summary: “知不知道晚香玉的花语是什么。”你摇摇头。“是危险的愉悦。”





	三日与百年（三）

你醒来的时候天已经黑透了，窗户隔音效果很好，才发现窗外电闪雷鸣，暴雨如瀑。

你披上毯子下楼去找曹承衍，他在编曲，看到你走过来，停掉了手头的工作。

“被雷吵醒了吗？”

你摇摇头，他端了杯水给你，试试你额头的温度，“已经退烧了，想吃什么。”

“哦对了，因为雨太大，我们回去的路上发生了泥石流，新闻上说已经在抢修了，不过可能还得待两天，房子里面食物什么的都不缺，就委屈你了。”

你乖乖点头，双手捧着玻璃杯，温水带来的不仅是温度，还有你悸动不安的心。

你跟他进厨房，打开冰箱，除了排列整齐的大量啤酒与少量果汁外，只有各式各样的速冻食品。你不禁皱起眉头，曹承衍看你面色严肃，心里也有点紧张。

“没有其他东西可以吃吗？”你转过头问他。

“要不我去地下室看看，或许能找到点什么。”

“我可以一起去吗？”你看着他的眼睛，“我一个人有点怕。”

他微微一笑，点点头。

地下室的楼梯有点陡，你没踩稳差点摔倒，幸亏曹承衍及时搂住你，你才没失足跌倒。

“怎么这么不小心。”他一边责备你，一边拉起你的手，再没有松开。

你心跳加快，尝试着把手抽回来，却没想到他握得更紧。

家政阿姨在地下室里用花盆种了小葱，你拔下两根，仿佛得了救。

速食面卧上荷包蛋，撒上葱花倒也不赖，冷冷雨夜昏黄灯光下，也是一种温暖。

曹承衍推你去洗漱，自己起身去收拾碗筷。等换他去洗漱时，你一个人坐在沙发上发呆。

你从没有心动过，你不知道自己现在是什么感觉，或许恋爱对普通人来说不是难事，但却让你费尽心思。

曹承衍洗完澡出来，看到你一个人坐在沙发上沉思，也不知道你在想什么，轻声唤了你的名字。

你从思绪中抽离，抬头看他，头发还湿着，毛巾垂在肩上，胳膊上的肌肉线条很是好看，虽然只穿着宽松T恤，却也挡不住这个男人浑身散发的色情意味。

他走到你旁边坐下，“怎么了，怎么这么看着我。”

你不顾自己的失态，搂住他的脖子就吻上了他的嘴唇。

很软，很甜，像小时候奶奶家八宝盒里的牛轧糖，说不上有哪里好，但却独一无二。你的眼泪流了下来，整个吻带着潮湿的咸味。

曹承衍吓了一跳，推开你的身体，和你面对面坐着。

“曹承衍我真的喜欢上你了。”还没等他开口，你哭着说，“我本以为这辈子不会爱上任何人，但我吻你的瞬间，我觉得我是需要爱的，我也是有能力会爱的。但是我很害怕，爱情这么易碎的东西，我怕我承受不起。”

他搂住你的肩膀，只是轻声说了句“别怕，有我在。”

誓言只是轻飘飘的一句，誓言却仿佛千军万马替你保卫爱情。

他替你擦干泪水，低下头来吻你，轻柔而又温暖，令人动情。

曹承衍停下来问你是否还要继续，你点点头，毕竟这六色霓虹下，谁能不做色情男女。

他打横把你抱起，上了台阶进了主卧。

房间里插着晚香玉，夜晚散发着幽幽花香，混合着曹承衍身上的香水味，空气也变得干净。

拉上窗帘，夜灯昏黄的光照得房间温暖无比，你赤脚站在地毯上，软绵绵的地毯承着你软绵绵的身体。

他技术很好，让交换唾液这样的事情也变得有趣。

他的手在你背上游移，吻从嘴角到耳垂再到脖子，你有点站不住，拉着他两个人一起倒在床上。

他顺势将你剥的一干二净，你觉得害羞，弯起胳膊挡住白嫩的玉团，他拉开你的手，指尖从发端滑到胸前，痒痒的但极为色气。你眼神迷离，倒是在夜色下增加了三分妩媚。

他用舌头逗弄着你胸前一侧的凸起，另一侧则用手服侍，你能感受到自己身体起了变化，嘴里也忍不住发出轻微的呻吟。来自男人的抚摸和吮吸都很轻柔，久违的酥麻感让人春心荡漾，雨夜的房间里满室春色。

他抬头看你，又吻上了你的唇。一只手揽着你的腰，另一只手在你的大腿中间游走。

你身体像着了火一样，身下的床单也湿了一片。曹承衍倒也不着急，游刃有余的吻遍你的身体，才缓缓将手指伸进你的身体。

他清楚你已经到了极限，手指数量也在抽送的过程中增加，触到你的敏感点时，他能明确的感受到你身体的异样。他加快了速度，手指微微弯曲，你差点就交代在他手底下。

他突然停下手里的动作，脱掉身上的衣服裤子，灰色底裤下是他硕大的欲望，在今夜，这欲望只属于你。

他拉过你的手，放在他的欲望上面，你轻轻抚摸，可以清楚的感觉到欲望在膨胀。

“进来吧，我在调理身体，有吃长期避孕药，不用顾虑太多。”

当他脱掉底裤将身体完全裸露在你面前的时候，你还是有点害羞，他弯下腰吻你，一路从唇瓣到脖颈到胸口到小腹，之后才将他的枪顶住你的穴口，试探的磨蹭了几下，慢慢顶了进来。

你没忍住闷哼了一声，不自觉的闭上眼睛。曹承衍弯下腰来，趴在你耳边小声说：“别忍，想叫就叫出来，我爱听。”

他的节奏掌握的很好，腰腹力量也很不错，技术很好，让本是无聊的机械运动也变得有趣。你在他身下跟随着他的节奏，一只手搂着他的脖颈，另一只手手指咬在嘴里。

男人在最后时刻加快速度，在十几次的运动后他低吼一声，和你一起达到了巅峰。

性爱是双方面的享受，但很少有人能做到。没有一方要在这个时候讨好另一方，就已经是高质量了。你和曹承衍在这方面配合完美，两个人都能得到享受，倒也是难得。

清洗完毕后，你躺在曹承衍怀里，想起张爱玲那句“通往女人的心是从通过阴道开始。”很多年前读到这句话你不以为然，今天仿佛突然参透了。

是的，曹承衍已经牢牢抓住了你的心。

听着身侧男人规律的呼吸声，你下午睡了太久晚上反而睡不着了，赤着脚站在窗台前看那捧晚香玉，白色的花瓣重重叠叠，浓烈的香气使得清淡的花朵极度妩媚。曹承衍不知道什么时候醒了，摸索身边发现你不在，看到你站在窗前，便起身走到你身后环住你的腰。

“知不知道晚香玉的花语是什么。”

你摇摇头。

“是危险的愉悦。”

“危险的...愉悦。”你跟着他重复。

或许曹承衍就是那个带给你愉悦的人，但也是最危险的人。

他转过你的脸吻你，你们在雨夜做了第二次。


End file.
